


Technoblade's coming of age.

by koffee_w



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, It has nothing to do with canon, Minecraft, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Piglin Oc - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffee_w/pseuds/koffee_w
Summary: 'Techno growled, falling onto his back and the wood floor hitting his head. His hooves ached so much that he couldn't even sleep straight.'Techno is in the middle of piglin's puberty, and it hurts like hell.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to do with canon lmao.

Techno growled, falling onto his back and the wood floor hitting his head. His hooves ached so much that he couldn't even sleep straight. The past week had been the worst; he began getting angry for no reason, couldn't eat meat and something in hin *yearned* for _gold_.

The aching in his body would never stop, and he always unconscious let out long, low growls from time to time when the pain peeked. The piglin couldnt sleep for 5 days. 

He probably wouldn't sleep today too, so he went to his bookshelves and read. 

  
Phil winced as he heard a large thump coming from Techno's room, followed by something shattering. He was undoubtedly worried for his piglin son. 

He had began to notice the little changes Techno had and felt terrible when his son denied his help. 

The swang open and Wilbur walked in with an unreadable look, wearing a plain black shirt and shorts. After him came Tommy and Tubbo, both wearing matching white and red shirts. 

''Good morning.'' Philza said to the 3, pushing his worries into the back of his mind. He motioned his hand towards the breakfast he had made, 5 plates of eggs and bacon,(turkey for Techno.).

''Where's Techno?'' Tommy said sitting down. Everyone shrugged and ate in silence. 

Philza wondered how it had become so awkward at the metion of the piglin. The others had noticed the change in Techno too. 

  
-

Techno whined, looking at his trashed room. Did he really do that? A pink and green vase that Wilbur and Phil bought on his birthday was in pieces. He treasured that vase so much more than he thought and he felt tears stain his fur and his hands began trembling. His mind went blank and the tears wouldn't stop. 

He was only pulled out of it when Wilbur walked out of his room and went downstairs. He tried matching his heartbeat with the steps and it worked. 

The piglin's curtains had been ripped off, his books falling off his bookshelf and his lamp glass cracked with shards all around his bedside table. He felt a twang of pain go through his head. No, he shouldn't think about it right now. 

The piglin walks out his room, low growls exiting his mouth as he went out through the backdoor, into the garden. Some fresh air will do his so good. 

  
-

  
Fuck it. Fresh air was definitely not doing him some good. Techno growls became louder every time he felt a gust of wind and he couldnt help bear his teeth when he smelt a new sent carried by the wind. His clenched his hand and tried thinking about something else when he heard a step behind him. 

His breath hitched and he growled ominously, he had already got into a defensive position on instinct. The piglin's eyes locked onto the person and tried focusing, but his mind went weird. 

''Uhm, Techno?'' It was Phil, carrying a flower pot and a few pumpkin seeds. 

He made a breath of relief and got into a more relaxed pose, but he could help me on edge, scanning Phil for anything harmful or shiny. 

''Techno?'' Phil said again. ''You've been really out of it this week.''

The piglin hummed, supressing a growl. Techno was going to brush it off when.. 

''I'm going to the Nether for quartz later today and I was wondering if you-"

"YES!" Techno's mouth moved without instructions, and his mind filled with almost fantasy pictures of the Nether. Techno was never a fan of the Nether, it was too hot for a piglin who had always lived in the Overworld,- but now, he ached so much for the Nether, for lava, quartz and gold. His felt as if he had been drugged, until Phil called his name again, telling him he was leaving and would tell Techno when they were going. 

After Phil went back in, Techno fell onto the grass. He stayed for 2 hours before going inside.

His mind didnt want to figure why he was acting so weird, he just wanted a cure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Techno crawled out of his room, wearing his armor and his sword in his hand. Phil was waiting at the door wearing diamond armor, waving to him. Techno smiled.

They were about to leave when Wilbur called for both of them. ''Make sure to get some blaze rods, Tommy keeps wasting them." Phil nodded, and off they went.

-

Portals make Techno feel sick to his core. It feels like his guts are being rearranged when he walks into the bright purple nether portal. He whimpers when he comes out the other side and for a minute, it feels like his limbs aren't connected to his body.

He looks at Phil, but he seems fine. He takes trips here often. The piglin looks around and there isnt much to look at. It's just lava and netherrack. He thinks back to the morning when Phil asked to come with him and the pictures that rushed through his head when the Nether was mentioned. He wondered what that was about, the Nether is pretty normal.

Phil began mining towards a nether fortress, grabbing some quartz. Techno was about to help him when he saw it.

GOLD.

His eyes watered and he began trembling, running over and mining the gold before his pickaxe could even register it. He held the gold piece in his hand and his mouth was empty.

Techno looked at it, then pushed it to his chest and began growling loudly, his teeth out. There was nobody there, his conscious self thought, but he couldn't stop.

His growls were not heard by Philza, who was now at the fortress fighting blazes and he felt relieved, until he heard a growl and snort that wasn't from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Techno eyes darted up to see where the sound originated from, only to see a piglin with a bright GOLD sword.

Normally, Techno would stab the piglin in its blind spot and thats it – this time was different. He stood up and growled threatening, the gold still pressed against his armor but his eyes still locked on the other piglin.

"W-Wait?" The piglin's uncertain voice shook Techno. Other piglins can talk? was the first question he thought of, but no; this piglin wasn't speaking english, rather, making snorting noises which he somehow understood. "I mean no harm! I'm just saw you had gold and I-"

Techno growled menacingly.

"Ijustwantedtotellyouthatthereismoregoldoverthere!" The piglin squeaked and pointed across the lava filled sea. Techno looked, and in fact, there hid gold chuncks in large pieces of netherrack.

He hummed and managed to hide his teeth, he wanted more gold and he wouldn't bother deny it.

"I can take you there... If you want?"

Techno sighed, and nodded. "Lead the way."

The piglin and Techno walked in silence, he could feel the piglin glance at his armor every second, then look away. It was beginning to irritate him. 

"So um, you are going through your Coming of Age?" The piglin looked embarrassed. 

"What?" 

The piglin covered their face. "You know...."

Techno shook his head. "What's Coming of Age?" 

"SHH! Not so loud!" The piglin whisper-yelled. "Y-You don't know what a coming of age is?" 

He nodded. 

"Really? Have your Pateras never given you the talk?" 

Techno didn't know wgat Patera means, but he assumed it meant parents but for piglins. 

"No." 

"Wow. Sorry, thats just weird." 

The walked a bit more until they were closer to the gold patches. 

"So um, why are you weairng that?" The piglin pointed at his armor. 

"To protect me?" 

"From what?" 

"From mobs. Like Zombies and Skeletons and-" 

"What's a Zombie?" The piglin asked. "Why would you need to protect yourself against Wither Skeletons? They are really nice to us piglins." 

"...." Techno facepalmed, this piglin had never been to the overworld. 

"What's your name?" The piglin asked.

"Technoblade. Yours?" 

"Giana! Nice to meet you Technoblade." They shook hands.

"Anyway." The piglin stops to pick some mushrooms. "You dont know what a Coming of Age is right?" 

Techno nods. 

The piglin snorts. "I'll tell you, get over here." Giana pulls him closer to them. "Listen well!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is unedited, and never will be.
> 
> Near = A year but in the Nether, assuming time goes at different speeds and is calculated differently.
> 
> Patera = A piglin parent.
> 
> Clear up: Giana knew it was Techno's Coming of Age because they could smell it on him.

"Us piglins really like gold, and in the middle of our lives, we go through a Coming of Age. Thats when we can properly dig and find gold, become stronger and more. You experience aching and you fur with become really thick. You also become really, really, really territorial and might break things. I'm due for mine in a Near."

Techno eyes widened. So that's what's happening. It explains a lot.

He stays silent and Giana continues walking. Techno doesn't think he is a piglin most of the time, and neither do the people around him." Is there anyway to..supress it?"

Giana looks up at him, eyes wide. "No way! There is but you do NOT want it! Why would you even ask that!?"

He's surprised by their sudden outburst, he didnt think it was such a sensitive topic. "Sorry."

They walk in silence, until they a human figure fly through the sky. Techno's mouth is dry. "Phil? Phil!" He had forgotten all about the quest to get quartz.

"Crap, I need quartz ASAP." He said to himself.

"Um.. If you need quartz I can give you some." Giana said and Techno beams when they hand him the bag of quartz. 

"Thank you." He puts an ender pearl in his hand. "I'm leaving now." 

The other piglin looks confused. "Huh?"

"Bye." He pearls away and hears them scream "What about the gold?!" 

Techno hummed. His desire for gold wasn't to big right now, he'll come back if he gets those feelings again. 

He teleports to the nether fortress and breathes in. He can smell Phil, he's probably a few minutes away-

Oh. That one is new. Techno knows his nose isn't that good since he lives in the overworld. But right now, he can smell and sense everything. 

To be honest, it's not too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Techno landed on a bridge to the Nether Fortress and threw the bag of quartzs into his inventory. He decided on finding Phil first instead of engaging in fights with wither skeletons and blazes. He only had 1 golden apple on him and didn't think about bringing fire resistance when leaving.

The piglin began walking, his netherite armour making scraping noises every few seconds. He put his snout in the air and tried imagining what Phil smelt like – but he felt like a creep and decided to stop. 

Instead, he stood still and decided to listen for anything moving. It only took a minute for him to hear soft footprints to his left. "Phil," Techno whispered and began walking towards the sound, turning corners and running past blaze spawners. He hears the footsteps stop, and then a thud. The piglin is a bit confused.

"Oh, he's probably resting." He said to himself, quickening his pace to catch up. Blazes are an annoying and tiring mob, so he doesn't blame Phil. Not that he ever would.

-

Well, shit. The piglin thought, his body hid behind the corner while he heard a scraping and tapping sound come from behind him. He followed the sound, only to turn a corner and see a tall dark skeleton sitting on a chest with an eerily unreadable face.

He checked his armour and sword for any damages – nothing too bad, but his sword was just about to break and he didn't have any materials to make a new one. The piglin contemplated fighting the Wither Skeleton and was about to walk away when he heard a familiar snort and hooves against brick floors.

"Uta, what's that behind there?"

Shit. He had been caught, but by who? Not a human, he could tell it had to be a zombified piglin, or maybe a normal piglin?

"What?"

"Over there." The squeaker voice replied, more hooves clattering against the floor. Techno held his breath, he should get going. He's about to leave when he has an urge to growl. He suppressed it until he hears the gold in his pocket shake. 

It was no use.

He hears someone stand up when he emits a low growl. "What the fuck?". Dammit. He turns around to look behind the corner one more time, only to be met with a grey ribcage which smelt like smoke.

"A piglin?" It spoke, low and threateningly and Techno beared his teeth, raising his almost broken sword. "With armour?"

Techno backed away, seeing a smaller piglin that looked like Giana, walk behind the Wither skeleton. 

"That's something you don't see every day! Tell me, what's your name?" The wither skeleton asked playfully. Techno wasn't listening, looking for ways to escape the predicament he was in. "Hey. I'm talking to you!"

"...." Techno looked away.

The smaller piglin walked up, pouting and pointing at him. "You shouldn't ignore people! That's mean!"

"Haha...?" Techno laughs robotically as if it was a question. First Giana, and now a baby piglin and a fucking Wither skeleton.

Techno's headache seemed to be growing by the minute, he just wanted to see Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uta's meaning will be explained next chapter. Keep in mind, I am no writer, just a person who had an idea and wanted to express it. This will never be edited and I will make errors. Sorry.


End file.
